vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion in Samuelonia
Religion in Samuelonia permeates many aspects of social life and is endorsed by law. Samuelonia is predominantly Cruisan, with Cruisanist's comprising around 88% of the population. Mounism is the second largest faith in Samuelonia with around 9% of the population. Religion plays a huge part in the every day lives of the citizens in Samuelonia. Cruisianity and Mounism plays a pivotal role in the history of Samuelonia. North-East Samuelonia, has a strong Mounist history. The current Grand Mufti of Samuelonia is Mohammed Nazzirriem. The current Patriarch of Samuelonia is Marco Vella Sianni and the current Archbishop of Samuelonia, is Edward de Harleans who replaced Victor Mazzeranni in 315. History It was during Liliani rule that Cruisianity came to Samuelonia. Cruisianity had begun to enter Longerath in the 15th century BP via Ingallish migrants. When Liliana was declared a Cruisian nation by Emperor Constantinus (1376 - 1330 BP). The people of Samuelonia quickly adopted Cruisianity and the country was re-named Saint Samuel, in memory of the founding father, Samuelus, who since his death, had been honoured as a god. Cruisian preachers embraced this by telling the Samuelonian's that Samuelus had been sent by God, thus endearing Cruisianity even more to the people. Founding of the Samuelonian Papaist Church The Samuelonian Papaist Church was founded around 1328 BP by Papaist scholar, John Rosarium, a Lendian, who founded Papaism in Samuelonia. He travelled the region spreading the word of Cruis, gaining a huge following. Every city and village he travelled through, he would have a church constructed so his new converts could honour Cruis. In 1317 BP the Samuelonian Papaist Council voted that Rosarium should be the church's first Archbishop. King Edward I made Papaism the official religion of Samuelonia in 1315 BP and was instrumental in the rise Cruisianity in the country. Edward I donated vast sums of money to the Archbishop and was the main investor in the construction of the extravagant Cathedral of Francisco. Cruisianity and Mounism united In early 420 BP King Francisco VI began planning a return from exile in St. Samuel to reclaim his Kingdom from the Angylodascunyan Empire. Francisco sent messages to the Patriarch and Archbishop of St. Samuel and the Mounist Grand Mufti of Samuelonia to meet with him. On the 15th of May 421BP, King Francisco VI met with Patriarch Rezondo, Archbishop Kellaso and Grand Mufti Zellazeim in Bezanabuba. This meeting became known as the Council of Bezananabuba and there, the three heads of the major religions in Samuelonia pledged there loyalty to King Francisco VI. Francisco announced that when he returned to power, the three heads of religion, would act as his council and advisors. In 427BP, Francisco VI invaded Samuelonia and victorious in the first five years of the war. The King was true to his word and kept the Patriarch, the Archbishop and the Grand Mufti as his closest advisors. By uniting the religions of Samuelonia, the King had gained huge support from all corners. Belief in Samuelonia *Cruisianity 88% *Mounist 4% *Other 1% Cruisianity in Samuelonia There are many different divisions of Cruisianity within Samuelonia. The Samuelonian Papaist Church is the largest Cruisian division in the country, with over 52,000,000 followers. Church of Samuelonia is the second largest division of Cruisian's with over 15,000,000 followers and the Samuelonian Orthodox Church is the third largest, with just over 3,000,000 followers. * Samuelonian Papaist Church (58% of Cruisian's in Samuelonia) * Church of Samuelonia (25% of Cruisian's in Samuelonia) * Samuelonian Orthodox Church (5% of Cruisian's in Samuelonia) The head of the Samuelonian Papaist Church and the highest ranking cleric in Samuelonia, is Archbishop Edward de Harleans based at the Cathedral of Francisco. Mounism in Samuelonia The second largest religion in Samuelonia with around four million followers. The vast majority of Samuelonian Mounists follow Sunnyah Mounism, whilse a small minority follow Farsi Mounism, Fenizic Mounism and Mauretanian Mounism. The current head of Suunyah Mounists is the Grand Mufti of Samuelonia, Mohammed Nazzirriem, who is based at the Al-Masjid Mosque in Hatta. Category:St. Samuel